


Волшебная сила искусства

by TerenceFletcher



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerenceFletcher/pseuds/TerenceFletcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стеб, АУ<br/>Курсивом — цитата из "Красное на красном".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Волшебная сила искусства

_Бакрия_  
  
Робер взял под уздцы Дракко, но прежде чем вскочить в седло обернулся.   
_— Когда-нибудь вы тоже нарветесь._  
— Возможно, жизнь велика. Что ж, буду жить надеждой, что когда-нибудь какие-нибудь силы направят вашу руку. А впрочем, зачем ждать? Знаете, Эпинэ, я, пожалуй, поеду с вами.   
Иноходец замер. Алва собирается ехать в Агарис? Что это — очередная шутка закусившего удила безумца?   
— Не думаю, что это удачная мысль, герцог.   
Ворон рассмеялся.   
— Как правило, именно самые неудачные мысли в итоге оказываются самыми выигрышными. К тому же, я давно не был в ваших краях, и меня мучает искреннее беспокойство о судьбах изгнанников. Вдруг им там плохо? Должен же я убедиться в благополучии истинных сынов Великой Талигойи.   
— Что вам за дело до них? — довольно невежливо буркнул Робер. Манера Ворона обращать все в шутку могла вывести из себя кого угодно. — Оставьте их в покое, они заслужили его.   
— Вот как? — приподняв бровь, усмехнулся Алва. — Особенно, надо полагать, его заслужили Хогберд и Карлион. — При звуке этих имен Робер не смог сдержать гримасы отвращения, но Ворон невозмутимо продолжал: — Хотя вы правы, страдальцы получили свое. А вот ваш приятель Альдо Ракан вызывает мой живейший интерес. Надеюсь, он в добром здравии?  
— Я тоже надеюсь. Я давно не видел его высочество.   
— Давно мечтал с ним познакомиться. Вы же не откажете в любезности представить меня ему?   
Робер вздохнул. Решительно, этот невозможный человек спятил.   
— Да, но...  
Алва не дал ему договорить.   
— Вот и отлично. Если господин Ракан по-прежнему рвется на трон — в чем я не сомневаюсь — нам будет о чем потолковать.   
  
* * *   
  
_Близ Агариса_  
  
У городских ворот Ворон неожиданно натянул поводья.   
— Послушайте, Эпинэ, — скучающе проговорил он, — я хочу кое о чем спросить вас. Вы ведь дружны с господином Раканом?   
— Да, герцог. — Голос Робера был тверд. — Его высочество — мой друг.   
— Превосходно. На что вы готовы ради него? Войну на стороне врагов Талига можете пропустить, это я уже знаю. На что еще?   
Некстати всплывшие в памяти слова о чести застряли у Робера в горле. На что он в самом деле был готов? Теперь уже, наверное, на все.   
— Не думаю, что вы собираетесь предложить мне что-то недостойное, — наконец нашелся Иноходец, избегая прямого ответа.   
— Я был бы рад, — хмыкнул Алва, — но в этот раз вам повезло. Я хочу подарить вам прелестный шанс спасти вашего друга от множества бедствий, как говорят церковники, вольных и невольных, которые его ждут на торной дороге к трону.   
Робер нахмурился. Он решительно не понимал, к чему клонит Ворон.   
— О каких бедствиях вы говорите? И каким образом я могу его спасти?  
— Подыграйте мне.   
— Что?   
— Подыграйте. Так бывает, например, когда трое играют в карты. Двое заодно, но третий об этом не знает.   
— Но что вы собираетесь делать?   
— Ничего особенного, — Алва лучезарно улыбнулся. — Всего лишь сказать вашему другу правду.   
С этими словами он соскочил на землю, снял перевязь и скинул мундир. Критически осмотрев, Ворон вдруг швырнул его на дорогу и принялся топтать. Черное сукно быстро приобретало унылый пыльно-серый цвет, но Алва упорно продолжал валять одежду в грязи.   
Несколько мгновений расширенными от удивления глазами Робер наблюдал эту картину, затем не выдержал, спешился и подошел.   
— Что вы делаете?!  
— Так нужно, — спокойно ответил маршал и, подняв голову, одарил Иноходца шалым взглядом. — А теперь ударьте меня.   
— Что?!  
— Ударьте меня по лицу, — терпеливо повторил Ворон. — Так, чтобы остался след. Даю слово, что не вызову вас за это.   
Робер уже ничего не понимал, но Алва явно не шутил. Не решившись сопротивляться, Эпинэ сжал кулак и, повернув перстнем наружу, послушно ударил по точеному лицу. Отняв руку, он увидел, что на скуле герцога осталась уродливая ссадина.  
— Простите... — смущенно пробормотал он. — Я, кажется, перестарался.   
— Не беспокойтесь, — беззаботно отозвался Алва, старательно размазывая по лицу кровь. — В самый раз. — Он снял свои сапфировые перстни, быстро распихал их по карманам, затем поднял с земли мундир, натянул его, не потрудившись застегнуть, взлохматил волосы и осведомился: — У меня достаточно жалкий вид?  
Вид у соберано Кэналлоа и вправду был жалкий, если не сказать отталкивающий. На суде Бакры Робер и сам выглядел так же, но Ворон... Даже его знаменитая красота не могла исправить положение.   
— Да, — честно ответил Робер. — Герцог, вы сошли с ума?  
— Конечно, — рассмеялся Алва. — И уже давно. Но это вполне безобидное проявление моего безумия, поверьте. Так вы согласны?  
— Да! Но, Лэйе Астрапэ, зачем это все?!  
— Превосходно. — Вопрос Ворон проигнорировал. Он снова вскочил в седло, распространив вокруг себя клубы пыли, отцепил флягу и принялся пить. Когда фляга почти опустела, он выплеснул остатки себе на шею, и в воздухе резко запахло касерой. — Ну вот, теперь я готов к встрече с... его высочеством.   
  
* * *   
  
_Резиденция Раканов_  
  
— Альдо, познакомься. Это герцог Алва.   
Альдо повернулся и с подозрением посмотрел на странного гостя, который стоял, слегка покачиваясь, и смотрел себе под ноги.  
— Робер, что это значит?! Зачем ты… — он осекся и наконец взял себя в руки. – Добрый день, герцог. Что вас привело в Агарис?  
Алва не удостоил его ответом и, отстранив Робера, прошел в комнату. На середине он остановился, обвел мутным взглядом потертые шпалеры, вздохнул и, не дожидаясь приглашения, плюхнулся в единственное кресло.   
\- Привело? – хрипло переспросил он, вытягивая к камину длинные ноги. И вдруг, пьяно мотнув головой, продолжил: - Приводят пленников, а я приехал сам!  
Альдо присел на край стола и зачем-то одернул аккуратный белый камзол. Он выглядел растерянным. Рядом со старательно потрепанным Вороном он казался еще более молодым и неопытным. Леворукий, что это за игра?!  
\- Герцог, вы пили? – осторожно поинтересовался принц.   
\- Пил ли я? – Ворон невесело усмехнулся. – А что, по-вашему, мне еще остается делать, когда страной правит Оллар?  
Робер чуть не поперхнулся. Что он несет? Алва присягал Фердинанду на верность, он Первый маршал Талига, в его руках – почти абсолютная власть, – и он чем-то недоволен?!  
\- Госпо… ваше высочество! – Алва наконец поднял голову и в упор посмотрел на Альдо. – Талиг задыхается под гнетом узурпатора. Люди Чести вынуждены скрываться и жертвовать своими идеалами. Враги напирают со всех сторон. Нужно что-то делать.   
\- Мне больно это слышать, герцог, - проговорил Альдо. Он был совершенно ошарашен, и Робер вполне разделял его чувства. Однако в сюзерене взыграло любопытство, и он не удержался: - Но что вы хотите от меня?   
\- Как что? – удивился Алва. – Вы Ракан или нет? Спасайте отечество! Возрождение Великой Талигойи – в ваших руках!  
Робер ахнул. Лэйе Астрапе, что происходит?!  
Но Альдо уже гордо вскинул голову. Ворон дернул за нужные струны, и принц попался на его приманку. Мгновенно забыв, с кем он имеет дело, он бросился в атаку:  
\- Я знаю! Но у Оллара армия, что я могу сделать один?  
\- Почему один? С вами - Эпинэ, юный Окделл, ну и я…   
Сюзерен изумленно поднял брови.  
\- Вы?! Но вы же…  
\- Да, - печально подтвердил Ворон. – Я служил узурпатору, и посмотрите, к чему меня это привело! – Нетвердой рукой он коснулся перепачканного мундира, затем провел по щеке. – Мы не были знакомы прежде, но поверьте, раньше Первый маршал Талига выглядел куда пристойней!  
\- Так что же случилось? – вмешался наконец Робер. – Герцог, расскажите.  
\- Случилось? – Алва тряхнул головой. – Оллары случились, ваше высочество. Причем уже довольно давно. Я не склонен к излишней сентиментальности, но даже я вижу, что дело плохо. Страна в глубоком упадке. Догматы эсператизма прочно забыты. Финансирование армии сокращено до предела. Ну, вы и сами видите… Моя шпага – это почти все, что у меня осталось. Закатные твари! - он вдруг вскинул голову и сверкнул глазами. – Но она пока еще кое-чего стоит!  
\- То есть вы полагаете, - осторожно произнес Робер, помня о своем согласии подыгрывать, но не вполне понимая, что должен говорить, - что армия может перейти на нашу сторону?  
\- О нет, об этом не может быть и речи, - быстро отозвался Ворон. – Армия верна Оллару. Но мы, трое Повелителей и его высочество как мирской и духовный лидер, мы-то готовы отдать жизнь за Талигойю!   
\- Отдать жизнь? – насторожился Альдо. – А это необходимо?  
\- Разумеется, ваше высочество, - заверил его Ворон. – Но разве такая мелочь может нас остановить? Мы должны бороться! К прискорбию, многие ваши сторонники вынуждены были бежать, а иные и вовсе отправились в Рассветные Сады… Не стану отрицать, что в этом есть и часть моей вины.   
\- Вы подавили восстание и убили Окделла, - напомнил Альдо, цепляясь за шанс прервать поток красноречия незваного гостя.  
— О да! Бедный Эгмонт! – Рокэ издал похожий на всхлип звук и скорбно покачал головой. – Я был вынужден скрестить с ним шпагу, чтобы избавить от позора публичной казни, но это не искупает моей вины перед Талигойей… Один лишь Создатель знает, как я терзался! Самое малое, что я мог сделать – взять в оруженосцы его сына. Дикон очень молод, наивен, совсем не знает жизни, но я всеми силами стараюсь помочь ему… Эпинэ подтвердит.  
— Да, — через силу выдавил Робер. – Дикон не выглядит несчастным.  
Альдо судорожно кивнул, показывая, что верит. Странный разговор занимал его все больше.  
— Но все еще можно исправить! — продолжал тем временем Ворон. – Вместе мы вернем корону потомку Раканов. Однако я буду предельно честен с вами, ваше высочество. Вам будет непросто, очень непросто... В Олларии постоянно плохая погода, от Данара дует пронизывающий ветер, а зимой бывает снег. Для южан такой климат особенно вреден. — В подтверждение своих слов он прикрыл рот рукой и зашелся кашлем. — К тому же, простые жители Талига – жалкое отребье, озабоченное лишь собственным куском хлеба и готовое послать к кошкам любую власть, договориться с ними будет весьма нелегко. В столице царит разруха и хаос. Союзники и сопредельные государства свято чтут Золотой договор и не станут даже разговаривать с вами: Адгемар был последним.   
Нарисованная Вороном удручающая картина выглядела настолько живописной, что, не знай Робер, что все это было лишь искусной игрой, он поверил бы в нее безоговорочно.   
\- Неужели все так плохо? - упавшим голосом спросил сюзерен.   
Алва утвердительно кивнул.   
\- Чудовищно, - сказал он. - Впрочем, все это, конечно, пустяки по сравнению с проклятием.  
\- С каким проклятием? – побледнев, спросил Альдо.  
Ворон приподнял бровь.  
\- А разве вы не знаете? – невинным тоном проговорил он. – Знаменитое проклятие Раканов. Вас четырежды предадут, а потом казнят. Я сам когда-то боялся, что оно настигнет меня – ведь в моих жилах течет кровь Борраска – но, к счастью, пронесло. Так что, ваше высочество, вам самой судьбой предначертана великая роль. Не проиграть, когда победить невозможно.   
\- Что это значит? - с тоской поинтересовался Робер.   
Алва пожал плечами.   
\- Не знаю, но звучит прекрасно.   
\- Но я не хочу! – взвился вдруг Альдо. – Не хочу умирать!  
На него было жалко смотреть. В голубых глазах будущего анакса застыло отчаяние, белокурая голова печально склонилась, руки нервно теребили манжеты.  
\- Дорога к трону не устлана лепестками роз, ваше высочество. Зато потомки вас не забудут, - веско произнес Алва. - Если, конечно, вы успеете ими обзавестись. Я слышал, за вас просватана старшая из девиц Окделл? Не хочу пугать вас, но говорят, она слаба здоровьем и к тому же страшна как ызарг.   
\- Нет!!! - Сюзерен исторг почти звериный вопль отчаяния и бросился к дверям.   
\- Куда же вы? - закричал ему вслед Алва. - А как же Великая Талигойя?  
Но Альдо уже не слушал. Он выскочил из комнаты и понесся по коридору, сбивая ковры и ломая жалкую мебель. Когда его шаги стихли в недрах особняка, Алва разразился хохотом. Робер укоризненно посмотрел на него.   
\- Ну и что это все значило?   
\- Я лишь показал ему, - все еще содрогаясь от смеха, сказал Ворон, - что будет, если он придет к власти. Думаю, теперь ваш друг будет слишком ценить свою нынешнюю жизнь, чтобы променять ее на короткую славу самозваного короля. Надеюсь, я не переборщил, и он не застрелится от горя. Лишать вдовствующую принцессу Матильду любимого внука не входит в мои планы.   
  
* * *   
  
_Оллария, особняк кардинала_  
  
— Ваше высокопреосвященство, я жду награды. — Развалившись в мягком кресле, Рокэ ласкал ножку бокала с вином.   
— За что же, позвольте узнать? Вы кого-то убили?  
— Скорее наоборот. Я требую награды за то, что избавил вас от головной боли по имени Альдо Ракан. – Он потер едва заметный след от царапины на скуле. – Отныне вы можете спокойно вкушать свой шадди, ваше высокопреосвященство, не отвлекаясь на мирскую суету. Готов поставить полную горсть «Звезд Кэналлоа» против булыжника в вашем дворе, что милейший Альдо никогда не сунет носа в Талиг, а корона будет являться ему только в страшнейшем из кошмаров.


End file.
